Talk:Speed
Is there some sort of conversion formula to turn movement speed values from StarCraft I/Brood War into movement speed values for StarCraft II? 17:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) No. There is a formula for cooldown, but not for speed. SCI speed info is just too hard to extract. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, what's the formula for cooldown? (This is the same person who asked the first question, BTW) Superfield 03:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I think 1800/cooldown = ROF? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 1, what's ROF? (EDIT: Googled it, it means rate of fire) 2, I found that you divide the Brood War cooldown value by 18 and you should get the time in seconds. 3, I've also found that multiplying the few movement speeds provided by this wiki by 9/16 yields the StarCraft II speeds exactly (or really close). Specifically, the Observer speed (and its upgrade), the Dragoon (if you consider the Stalker its SCII equivalent), the High Templar, the Archon, the Dark Templar, the Carrier and the Interceptor all abide by this 9/16 rule. The only ones that didn't, the Corsair and the Arbiter, don't really have a direct successor in SCII (you could argue the Pheonix and the Mothership, respectively, but you can see where you would get some differences). Thus, I would like to learn the method by which you learned these movement speeds for Brood War units. Superfield 23:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I used other websites; while I can calculate cooldown with the SC1 map editor, someone with more computer know-how has to calculate the speeds. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Any websites in particular? Sorry, I'm just hard-up for info as it is now. Superfield 00:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) SC II Speed You mentioned, Psi, that SCI speed has no formula to speak of. Does this hold true in SC II? I'm very curious as to what the numbers for speed and acceleration actually represent from a practical perspective. Pixels per frame? Cells per second? Do we know at all? Thanks in advance. -- Techpriest88 23:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've found that Psi's movement speed values (which are expressed as the number of pixels the unit moves in 256 frames) are 18 times larger than their StarCraft II speed equivalents. So... I guess that means that StarCraft II's speeds are the number of pixels it moves in 4608 frames? 16:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe SCI has a movement formula, but I don't know it. I memorized and noted down a few figures from websites a long time ago. Said websites probably don't even exist anymore, and I don't remember which ones. Alternatively, the people at Teamliquid Wiki probably do have figures (I know they have some for broodlings). I haven't used those as referencing wikis, especially those that use other licenses, are trick. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC)